cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell, is a spiritual realm for punishment and pain of the afterlife in the Abrahamic religions, as well as a prison for some inhuman creatures. Human souls who are sent to Hell are tormented and tortured for all eternity. Hell is said to be so terrible that even the Demons are said to hate it. Characteristics and Appearance Hell is described to be a place so bad that even its own inhabitants fear and despise it. Hell appears in several religions. It is inhabited by Demons and the souls of dead people. Hell is often depicted in art and literature, perhaps most famously in Dante's Divine Comedy. Punishment in Hell typically corresponds to sins committed during life. Sometimes these distinctions are specific, with damned souls suffering for each sin committed. but sometimes they are general, with condemned sinners relegated to one or more chamber of Hell or to a level of suffering. In Christianity and Islam, Hell is often depicted as fiery, painful, and harsh, inflicting suffering on the guilty. Despite these common depictions of Hell as a place of fire, some other traditions portray Hell as cold. Among Christian descriptions Dante's Inferno portrays the innermost circle of Hell as a frozen lake of blood and guilt. But cold also played a part in earlier Christian depictions of Hell, beginning with the Apocalypse of Paul, originally from the early third century. Locations Nine Circles of Hell There are Nine Circles in Hell that are concentric and represent the gradual increase in wickedness, and correspond to the seven deadly sins. * Limbo '- Limbo contains the souls of unbaptized humans, although not sinful enough, did not accept the Abrahamic religions. Limbo is described as a gloomy and lonely place without torture. * '''Lust '- Lust is the second level of Hell, and contains the souls of those who were overcome with lust and were condemned for allowing their reason to be blinded by lust. These souls are buffeted back and forth by violent storms without rest. This symbolizes the power of lust. * 'Gluttony '- In the third circle, the gluttonous wallow in a vile, putrid slush produced by a ceaseless, foul, icy rain – a great storm of putrefaction – as punishment for subjecting their reason to a voracious appetite. Souls here are tortured by Hellhounds and skinned. * 'Greed '- The fourth level is inhabited by the souls of greedy and selfish humans. Souls condemned to this level are forced to fight each other with extremely heavy weights tied to their chests. * 'Wrath '- In the fifth level, the actively wrathful fight each other viciously on the surface of a slime lake, while the passively wrathful are trapped beneath the slime and blackness. * 'Heresy '- Souls condemned to Hell for heresy are locked away beneath the earth in flaming tombs for eternity. * 'Violence '- In the seventh level, murderers, rapists, war-makers, plunderers and tyrants are immersed in a river of boiling blood and fire. * 'Fraud '- Sinners condemned to this level are either whipped by horned Demons for eternity, forced to fight each other, placed downwards in holes while fires burn their feet, having their heads twisted backwards, getting thrown into a pit of hot boiling tar, being teared apart by Demons, walking down a narrow track for eternity while being weighed down with leaden robes, thrown and bound in a pit of snakes, or being hacked and mutilated by a Demon with a bloody sword. * 'Betrayal '- In the last level of Hell, sinners who betrayed other people have their heads trapped in holes of ice, and have their bodies mutilated by having their bodies twisted and distorted in every position. '''Inhabitants * Demons * Hellhounds * Damned Souls * Shedim Category:Locations